Reimu Kirisame
Reimu Kirisame 「霧雨　霊夢, Kirisame Reimu, A Revelatory Dream of Light Showers」 is a former member of the Magic Council, known as the Early Genius 「早天才 Hatensai」 due to becoming a Rune Knight at the tender age of sixteen; and upon becoming a Rune Knight, she was given the title Siren Genera 「妖将 Yōshō」thanks to her use of Fairy Magic. Soon, at the age of eighteen, she became bored with her work and left, taking the prototype Eternano Rifle "Murasame Mk II" with her. Appearance Reimu is a cute young woman who looks to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright purple eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime. Personality Reimu usually seems calm and quiet; though she is actually a very foul-mouthed girl with a short temper to match. However, delving further into this farce, it is quite clear that Reimu can be rather friendly and relatively easy to get along with...as long as somebody does not push her buttons. She also has a habit of acting rather cutesy in most situations, often acting in a cute and adorable manner, which supplements the absolute confidence in herself and her self-sufficiency. Sharp-tempered and snarky, she readily criticizes others for their faults, though her habits are rarely any better; and she has a monstrous, quick-temper which makes her prone to throwing fits at people for barely justified reasons. Many fear her because of this, leading to her pummeling others rather violently, with many others calling her a 'tsundere' at times. She allows nothing to get in her way if she wants something. When upset, she takes her anger and rage out on anyone who displeases her, even her subordinates, who should be wary about this but they actually like to piss her off. A lot of things, and people set her off. Usually this is her older sister, who Reimu is incredibly jealous of due to having a large bust size. Despite her temper, Reimu can act reasonable at times; though this is very rare; while she thinks very little of the intelligence of others, she is willing to listen to them and even admit that she has several faults—though amusingly enough, she backtracked immediately after telling others that they are quite often right and she refuses to accept it. In spite of her attitude, she acts rather gloomy and sleepy, never bothering to do any work; instead, she is usually skipping out on guild requests, using the chance to go and have fun. History Reimu Kirisame was born on July, X761 to her mother and father; whose names Reimu claims to have all but forgotten. Sadly, her parents were heavily in debt by then; and because of this, she was tasked with child labor because of the desperate situation of her poor parents. In her own words, "My father was a drunkard. My mother was a whore. Both were despicable human beings—ridding myself of them was a huge relief." Because of their attitudes, Reimu was the victim of violent abuse since her early years—slowly she would feel a dark force grow inside of her soul, allowing her hatred towards her parents to slowly manifest. She had absolutely no form of education, being a naïve little girl through most of her childhood and teenage years. Seeking even more Jewels, her parents sold her daily as a child prostitute, making her perform all sorts of degrading and disgusting raunchy acts. This was only a further downward spiral; as Reimu found herself attempting to commit suicide more than once. As her parents attempted to actually sell her as a slave to a Dark Guild once day; that was the time that Reimu snapped; her magic awoke as she impaled both of her parents through the heart using her magic without a shred of remorse. As she ran away, she ran towards the Magic Council and an unspecified guild—first staying at the guild until she was sixteen, until heading to the Magic Council, employing herself as a Rune Knight due to recognition of her skills, naming her the Early Genius 「早天才 Hatensai」, before she left, taking the prototype Eternano Rifle "Murasame Mk II" with her. Equipment MC-EVSMG-M-Eternano Rifle (ＭＣ (魔法評議) ・ＥＶＳＭＲ (実験可速魔銃) ・Ｍ (中距離) ・エーテルナノ・ライフル, Mahō Hyōgi Jikken Kasokumajū Chūkyori Ēterunano Raifuru; lit. Magic Council Experimental Variable Speed Magic Gun Medium Range Eternano Rifle): The M-EVSMG-M-Eternano Rifle is an experimental weapon developed by the Magic Council. The Eternano Rifle stores eternano particles in a high-energy pre-compressed state, so that only a small amount of additional energy is required to trigger their fusion; and the rifle is charged by energy condensers, and then functions like a battery until its supply of particles is exhausted, at which point the weapon becomes useless. When using the Eternano Rifle, the user utilizes coherent particles of eternano, which are charged by the user's magical power as to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; which, in layman's terms, is a powerful blast of pure magical energy. Essentially, the rifle uses charged concentrations of eternano particles as ammunition; it is capable of piercing through metal and magical defenses by spinning the beam released by the rifle like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy the almost anything within its way; giving the eternano rifle firepower equivalent to that of a magic cannon. As the eternano particles destroy matter when used for offense, the Eternano Rifle can penetrate even the thickest armour and destroy its target's defenses with a single shot; in addition to serving as a powerful ranged weapon. In its weakest form it is capable of puncturing steel and destroying boulders. The charged version can blow a five foot diameter hole in a wall of solid diamond. The Eternano Rifle that Reimu possesses is a prototype version known as the "Murasame Mk II" 「叢雨　マーク　ツー Murasame Māku Tsu; kanji for Murasame meaning Passing Shower」; which is shaped similar to a bolt action 50. calibre sniper rifle of the current days; it also possesses no dual-modes. Whenever Reimu uses the Murasame Mk II, it forms glyphs of magic around the barrel, which is capable of firing magic spells extremely swiftly, working as a "focus" for the magic power of Reimu, making it easier to fire magic bolts, though Reimu is still perfectly capable of using just her hands. It is initially capable of holding 18 shots at once, having six chambers per cylinder; and it is reloaded by a breaking mechanism that tilts the barrel and cylinder at an angle, allowing the ejection of spent cartridges and the placement of fresh rounds, ending with a flick of the wrist that snaps the barrel back into place. Three bullets are fired at once, allowing for only six shots per reload. *'Trigger'「鳥牙 Toriga; kanji meaning Bird Fang」: One of the special functions of the Murasame Mk II is Trigger; this function creates a blade of magical energy which expands itself from the barrel of the gun, which is then used to cut a target. The blade itself has about the size of a katana and, in the case of an emergency, can be ejected from the Murasame Mk II. The blade has a decent tearing power and can be imbued with anti-magic defense properties, allowing her to wield a sword like the rest of her sometimes-allies. Powers and Abilities Master Marksman: Reimu uses Guns Magic 「銃弾魔法『ガンズ　マジック』 Ganzu Majikku; kanji meaning Bullet Magic」, which is a Holder Type magic utilized by multiple users. As the name of the magic implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc; these are condensed magical energy which vary from user to user. Being versed in the art of using a gun, Reimu uses the Eternano Rifle known as "Murasame Mk II" which she wields expertly, twirling the rifle around on her fingers when inactive. What is interesting to note that she can use her twirling gun for a practical purpose: when faced with oncoming projectiles, she can twirl her gun in the direction of an opposing attack to deflect it. Reimu is both graceful and fluid in her movements and attacks, interchanging rapid fire with precision strikes designed to disorient, disable and neutralize her opponents quickly. Additionally, Reimu possesses several tricks and skills associated with her gun, such as being able to ricochet her shots against solid surfaces, making them unpredictable and initiating attacks from otherwise impossible angles. She frequently employs this tactic, using the environment as her weapon to bombard her opponents with attacks from all sides, and then capitalizing when their guard is open. She has also demonstrated the ability to control the trajectory of her attacks causing them to bend along a curved path, or circling to strike the blind spot of her opponent. The spatial awareness of Reimu is keen in this regard, firing towards or away from her opponent and using all her combined skills to create a deadly labyrinth of bullets enhanced by her magical energy raining down upon her foes. *'Variable Flash' 「零銃撃『ヴァリアブル　フラッシュ』, Baribaru Furasshu, kanji meaning Zero Gun Assault」: One of the most basic attacks of Reimu; where she merely compresses her magical energy in the shape of numerous bolts of magical energy, accelerates them in order to make them explosive, and shoots it from the Murasame Mk II, after which it locks at the heat signature of the target. Its greatest advantage over other guided attacks is its ability to automatically pursue the target (i.e. like a fire-and-forget weapon), leaving Reimu free to perform another action. Although quite destructive by itself, its main purpose is "the restriction of enemy movements through a barrage"; she can fire and control these spheres simultaneously. The power of these spheres are more than enough to pierce any magical barrier with a single blow- this is because while the sphere is being fired, it is enveloped with a special anti-magic coating which is applied within the barrel of her gun; additionally, the bullets produce a high-voltage neurostimulation effect which can knock down the target easily. Although multi-layer shooting is considered a high-level skill, Variable Flash is aimed, fast-cast and consecutively shot easily by Reimu. This is usually her first option for attacking as it takes minimal time to activate. It also has auto-homing and barrier-piercing properties; and the spheres are able to make fast turns and be controlled precisely, but its only disadvantage is that Reimu cannot activate nor control the technique when moving. Amazing Unarmed Combatant: Reimu is overwhelmingly skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat and is most likely one of the most proficient hand-to-hand combatants to ever exist; with very few being able to match her in sheer skill. Reimu focuses on hitting the vital areas of the opponent over and over for maximum damage output. Reimu is extremely graceful in battle, often utilizing elegant twirls, flips, and spins to gain an advantage over her opponent. Her attacks possess several magnitudes worth of impressive swiftness and power, leaving absolutely zero time for her foes to attempt to futilely counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on her unless in the rare occasion that she enables this rare chance to occur, and very few are able to match her in sheer skill. She can sufficiently deflect others' attacks and unleash her own blows, also being highly knowledgeable in counterattacking. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. Reimu is extremely fast in her deliverance of blows, leading her to be quite the pint-sized powerhouse. *'Kenpō' 「拳法 Law of the Fist」: Savvy about knowing that people would realize that since she would rely on spells, she would be considered a pushover physically, Reimu taught herself a powerful martial art; that of Chinese Kenpō. Kenpō is a style that emphasizes punches, kicks, and throws/standing locks, emphasizing Chinese circular movements. It has a hands on style of defense; adapting to the situation rather easily no matter what happens. What should be noted is that Reimu has achieved a miraculous fusion of Kenpō and spell casting, having become an Internal Art that transcends the External Art. It is a reckless attack style, though because of the natural control of Reimu, she has no problems with going all out utilizing it. However, it definitely takes a backseat to her Fairy Magic and Guns Magic. Impressive Strength: Contrary to her particularly lean frame, Reimu possesses an incredulous amount of strength. It is indicated to have been within her for her entire life, and even as a child, she could perform superhuman feats with particular ease, and no real control. After years of training, she grasped onto a level of finesse which allowed her to effortlessly fight hand-to-hand, altering her level of strength to create thin shockwaves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Furthermore; she shows the ability to pulverize large boulders and the like with a single strike—human beings are shown to be scared of her power. She is capable of injuring an opponent greatly with her bare hands and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with her own. She is also able to lift an enormous boulder by sheer force of will, impressing even the Magic Council. Amazing Speed: The natural speed of Reimu, like her hand-to-hand skills, is top-notch. Thanks to her naturally tiny frame as well as her impressive leg strength, she is able to re-appear and disappear in a flash of light; often attacking from all directions at a rapid pace; often, even high level mages have a difficult time keeping up with the movements of Reimu as she bombards them with barrage after barrage of masterful spellcasting and lightning-esque speed. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. She is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range, evading attacks even from Dragon Slayers. She moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know her movements until after she has made them and is skilled enough in her movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Small Durability: Because she is naturally squishy, Reimu has quite a bit of trouble standing up to high-powered attacks and the like. She has self-admitted, that in the terms of a close-range brawl, masters would easily overwhelm her. In spite of this self-proclaimed disadvantage, she has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto the sword of Fuuya without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Shunrei and Yuuna, the attacks of the duo had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Tremendous Magical Power: Reimu has immense Magic Power, which she can release into a potent aura around her. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at much greater distances. It is powerful enough to even force mages to their knees. When exerted in the manifestation of a Magical Aura, the magic power of Reimu is a deep crimson with orange lines in coloration. Fairy Magic Fairy Magic (妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō): Fairy Magic is a Caster Type Magic which allows its user to produce a peculiar substance from their body: thin, light and shiny dust. Such matter is placed under the control of the user, with them being able to manipulate it to their every whim, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The dust is shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions in addition, larger amounts of it can be shaped into objects of various sizes, again usable for offense. Additionally, as a second characteristic, Fairy Magic is shown to be extremely effective against Dragons and Dragon Slayers. *'Fairy Cannon: Silvermoon Blade' 「 妖精砲　銀月刃 Yōseihō: Gingetsujin」: Fairy Cannon: Silvermoon Blade is an original spell that Reimu created; it is initiated by compressing magical energy upon her hand while adding her own magical energy into the mixture—there, Reimu makes a hand gesture, quickly decompressing the magical energy and releasing the energy in the form of an blast of magical energy that appears similar to numerous intersecting crescent moons. Reimu can also separate Fairy Cannon: Silvermoon Blade into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts. Because it is completely composed of gold dust, anything that is made of magical energy can and will be destroyed when coming into contact with the attack. The number can vary from just one to at least twenty crescent moons. The crescent moons have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the whim of Reimu. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, however, Reimu is able to combine the crescent moons into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits a fair deal harder. *'Faerise Mode' 「妖精化『フェイライス　モード』 Feiraizu Mōdo; kanji meaning Turn into a Fairy」: Under normal conditions, Reimu possesses the physical strength of a young girl, and thus, is not too powerful physically. However, she can channel vast amounts of shiny dust through her body for the purpose of granting herself vast superhuman powers that enable her to keep up with the strongest. Faerise Mode functions in a similar manner to that of the infamous Dragon Slayer Magic, as it allows Reimu to turn her body into a makeshift weapon unique to herself; in this case, it transforms the body of Reimu into fairy dust. As a result of increasing her strength, she dramatically increases the overall efficiency of her musculature. While enhanced by fairy dust, her muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Reimu can exert herself physically for up to at least a few minutes before the buildup of fatigue toxins in her blood starts to impair her. By channeling fairy dust through her body, she can be granted superhuman durability to the point she can shrug off punches to the face from a powerful S-Class Mage while weakened and remain unharmed. She can enhance her reflexes with magnetic energy, to the point she can pluck out of the air with her hand, weak mages. Finally, by using propulsion Reimu is capable of reaching superhuman speeds very easily whether if she is Earth bound or not—what should be noted that she can only use this ability in Faerise Mode. Trivia *User:Perchan assisted me with some parts of her descriptions over facebook. She also gave me access to the Eternano Rifle concept, which I found in her sandbox. *Reimu is my newest character, since for my old account User:AnimeQueen9112, I forgot my password. I think of this as a fresh start. *The name of Reimu was derived from Reimu Hakurei 「博麗　霊夢 Hakurei Reimu」 and Marisa Kirisame 「霧雨　魔理沙 Kirisame Marisa」, two of the protagonists of the danmaku games, known as 'Touhou Project '「東方 Project」. Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Gun User Category:Gun Magic User Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage